


My Happy Ending.

by DarkAlpha67



Series: Shameless Indulgence- Drabbles [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Background Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Background Relationships, Gen, Happy Ending for Mandy Milkovich, Ian Elijah Kelley, Mention of Season 6, Past Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Lip did a double take when he saw her.Her long hair was a soft shade of strawberry blond, twisting up onto a bun, her face framed by a bang, softening her sharp angular features. Her skin, smooth and as flawless as he remembered glowed naturally.Before he knew it, she was standing directly in front of him and he was opening his mouth, speaking her name in an astonished and disbelieving tone.“Mandy?”





	My Happy Ending.

Lip did a double take when he saw her.

He stopped in his tracks, right there in the middle of the shopping store, positive that he’d been mistake. He paid no mind to the annoyed grumbling of other’s as they bumped into him, muttering under their breaths about ‘inconsiderate assholes’.

Lip didn’t give two fucks, because all his focus on was the woman standing down the far end of the aisle, facing the canned section with a small tilt of the head, bottom lip trapped between her teeth. He felt himself move toward her, eyes taking her in.

Her long hair was a soft shade of strawberry blond, twisting up onto a bun, her face framed by a bang, softening her sharp angular features. Her skin, smooth and as flawless as he remembered glowed naturally. Dressed a pair of ripped black jeans and a flimsy white top that curved around her body, accentuating the large baby bump for all the world to see.

Before he knew it, she was standing directly in front of him and he was opening his mouth, speaking her name in an astonished and disbelieving tone. “Mandy?”

Spinning around, soft blue eyes fell on him, sharp yet light the same time. He remembered the last time he’d seen her, caught a glimpse of her before she hightailed it out of his house. Back then, she still looked like Mandy Milkovich, only decked in fancy clothes and blonde hair wet from a recent shower.

Now, though, he barely recognized her.

She gave him a deliberate once over. “Fucking finally. You’ve been staring at me three fucking minutes. Was starting to get creepy.” She commented, a small grin gracing her face.

An embarrassed blush heated his face and Lip tried laughing off. “Fuck, sorry. I wasn’t sure it was you.”

Mandy cocked an eyebrows. “Was it the hair or this fucking balloon I now call a stomach?”

Lip, thrown off by the casual way she spoke to him, opted to point up to her hair rather than her stomach. “This any close to your natural color?” He asked in an attempt not to fall into an awkward silence.

“Kinda.” Mandy lifted a hand to twirl a loose strand and Lip’s eyes zoned in on the thin band wrapped around her ring finger. “I kind of forgot what my natural hair colour was to be honest. Mickey and I dyed our hair at a way too young age.”

Had this been another time, Lip would have pounced on the mention that Mickey was not an actual black haired guy (Something he and Lip had been fighting over since Lip spied a few blonde strands one day when Mickey and Ian came over to the Gallagher’s, strands that had magically vanished the next day).

“Nice rock.” He commented, unable to stop himself.

Mandy froze, and her hand dropped. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out so Lip spoke for her. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

She swallowed and with a small deep breath, her casual expression returned and she was back in control. “No one you know.” She gave him a weak smile. “Guessing Ian didn’t mention it.”

Lip grunted, scratching on the side of his jaw. “Ian has made it a point of never talking about you to me. Something about how I don’t deserve to know anything.”

A small smile formed on Mandy’s lips. “Well he ain’t wrong.”

Lip nodded. “Far from it.”

He wanted to apologize, talk to her for a bit longer but he knew that now was not the time or the place for that conversation. He fucked up with Mandy, to a point where she was the one person he would never forgive himself for hurting. Lip remembered a time when seeing Ian and Mickey together made him wonder about a life with Mandy.

He’d been so fucking self-absorbed back then, something the alcohol he consumed on an hourly basis didn’t help with at all.

Lip spoke up, “Hey, do you maybe wanna meet up—“

“Mommy!”

His mouth slammed shut and Mandy shift to the side, eyes fixed on something, or someone, behind him. Lip turned around, his eyes dropping to a little dark haired boy running past him, wrapping his arm around her leg, a box of Lucky Charms clutched his other hand.

“I got the cereal Uncle Mickey asked for.”

A beautiful smile spread across Mandy’s face as she looked down at her son. Her hand fell on his messy mob of dark hair, some strands curling around the back of his ears. Just then, the kid seemed to notice Lip and the second those blue eyes landed on him, he moved to stand in front of his mom, eyebrows up and facial expression serious.

“Who are you?”

Lip bit back a snort, eyes flicker to Mandy who was silently chuckling.

“Baby,” She said, ruffling the kid’s hair. “This is Lip. He’s Uncle Ian’s brother.”

_Uncle Ian…_

The second Mandy mention Ian and Lip’s relation to him, the touch-guy act dropped and a wide grin broke out across his face, revealing two missing two, one on the right bottom and the other on the top left.

“Really?” He asked, blue eyes wide and filled with excitement. A small hand was thrusted toward Lip. “I’m Ian Elijah Kelley.” The kid introduced himself. “But you call me Eli.”

Lip gut twisted but he shook the boy’s hand seriously. “Ian, huh?” He asked just as his eyes met Mandy’s.

She shrugged, her hands wrapping around her son’s chest to pull closer to her. “Your brother saved my life. But call him Eli. Mickey said there was no way he was gonna call his nephew his boyfriend’s name.”

“Probably because he screams it nightly.” Lip quipped before he could stop himself. The moment he realised what he said, his eyes widened. “Shit, sorry.”

Mandy laughed. “Relax.” She rolled her eyes. “Kid doesn’t get it.”

“What don’t I get?” Eli asked, tilting his head back to look at Mandy.

“Nothing.” She answered, winking down at him before look back up at Lip. “Anyway, it was nice running into you but we gotta go.” She patted Eli on the shoulder. “We promised Ian we wouldn’t take long.”

Disappointed filled Lip as he watched Mandy turned around, taking hold of Eli’s hand and lowering down to pick up her shopping basket.

Lip jerked forward, “I can help—“

“No, it’s fine.” She cut him off, straightened herself up. “I got it. It was nice running into you, Lip.”

She didn’t wait for a reply, simply walking past him, leading Eli along with her. Lip turned around, eyes following, mouth opening with the need to call her back, feeling like there was so much more he wanted to say.

Just then, Eli turned. “You coming to dinner, tonight?”

Lip opened his mouth to reply when Mandy cut him off. “I’m sure Lip had got some other stuff to do—“

“I can stop by. Gotta talk to Ian about something anyway.”

She shot him a look, the lightness in her eyes dimming. “Yeah?” She asked, and Lip could hear the distrust in her tone.

He nodded because he was a fucking asshole. Mandy, pressing her lip together sighed and tugged at Eli’s hand once again. “Guess we’ll see you soon then.”

 

*

 

Later that night, as Lip sunk down onto his bed, his house silent, he felt something glow inside him. He didn’t know what it was, and he was too tired to think much of it but a small smile played on his lips as today’s events replayed in his mind.

He thought of Jason, Mandy’s husband, and how normal yet South Side he was; how he took one look at Lip and the anger and protective way he hovered around Mandy and his son made it clear he knew exactly who Lip was to Mandy.

Ian hadn’t been all too happy that Lip had rocked up and Mickey blatantly asked him what the fuck he was going there, earning him a slap from Mandy and a ‘Mickey’ from Ian and Jason.

Lip, however, had kept his word and an hour later he was out the door, Mandy’s happy smile imprinted in his memory, the way she sunk into Jason’s embrace and the nod she gave him when he said goodbye.

She was happy. And to Lip, that meant the fucking world to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I pictured Mandy's hair being a strawberry blonde.
> 
> Mickey never went to jail in this fic. And after Mandy called Ian in Season 6, I'd like to think he and Mickey worked toward getting back in touch with her, helping when needed.
> 
> Title: My Happy Ending- Avril Lavigne.


End file.
